


Concept: NCT 127 Tour Bus Sex.

by tenkunsfw



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Caught, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Breeding, Praise, Tour Bus Sex, johnwoo, mention of Jaewoo, mention of jaehyun, mentions of other members - Freeform, open for a sequel, puppy nickname, slight exhibitionism, slutty Jungwoo, voyeur secret member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkunsfw/pseuds/tenkunsfw
Summary: Okay but,NCT tour bus sexWhich is just where a member is so needy they can't sleep.Which, tonight, is a very flustered Jungwoo on the bottom bunk, staring to the wood under the top bunk, aching to get off.He's not even sure what's set him off, but it's not going away so soon.





	Concept: NCT 127 Tour Bus Sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Twitter.  
Enjoy!

Okay but,  
NCT tour bus sex

Which is just where a member is so needy they can't sleep.  
Which, tonight ,is a very flustered Jungwoo on the bottom bunk, staring to the wood under the top bunk, aching to get off.  
He's not even sure what set him off, but it's not going away so soon.

Problems;  
\- The other members are asleep  
\- and in close proximity  
\- The bed fucking CREAKS, which is evident when he originally rolled over onto his back  
\- He's whiny :(( Even when he tries to go as slow as possible, he's too sensitive  
\- Only the small curtain covers the view  
But fuck it.

Jungwoo, as quietly as he can, flips the blanket over before pulling down his pants and down to his mid-thigh.  
His dick bounces back and onto his stomach.

Jungwoo freezes, listening for movement from the others.  
He can recognise members by their breathing and noises.  
He hears Taeil roll over with a soft grunt, snoring returning within the minute.  
Jungwoo lets out his breath, trying to make it as quiet as possible.

The curtain is closed already, thankfully, the clinking of metal against metal preceded hours earlier.  
Jungwoo brushes his fingers down his hips, where they had sprung up in surprise.  
Even the feather light touch had him keening, teasing himself before he could truly touch himself.  
While he still listened out intently for the other men in the bus, his mind still wandered to when he was last back in his dorm bed...  
Back when he had his own cheek against the bed, drooling and whimpering as he fucked himself with a pretty pink dildo.  
Edging himself until he was begging himself to let him cum, thighs shaking from the effort and his hands on the verge of cramping  
But fuck, it was so hot…

And now he had nothing but his hands and his pillow.  
He settled for his tease, jamming the other two fingers down his throat to suck on.  
But in his eagerness, he accidentally choked on his fingers.  
Frozen with fear, Jungwoo listened again for the members.  
A creak.  
Then nothing…

After what felt like an hour (though it was like twenty seconds), Jungwoo carefully continued... now sucking on his fingers as silently as he could.  
His eyes closed, imagining someone else was stuffing his slutty mouth with their fingers.  
He wanted to moan, but swallowed the need.  
But then, the thought grew even hotter when he could almost see their eyes.

Maybe Jaehyun and his feral stare could satisfy him, fingers spreading his lips open before fucking his mouth and sliding down his tongue.  
Jungwoo let out the tiniest of whines, needing to be used so bad.  
Jungwoo shoved his fingers down his throat again to imitate how he imagined his hyung would.  
This time, he gagged so good around his digits that he wanted to cry.  
For a moment, he forgot to be quiet, losing himself to this one looping fantasy, fingers finally moving to his cock.  
And when he finally wrapped his fingers around himself, his body twitched, as if realising how sinful this was.

Then he imagined being caught;  
Fucking himself into his hand so hard that others could hear him.  
But right now, Jungwoo was still being slow.  
He /needed/ to be quiet…

They were busy and really needed this beauty rest while travelling to other cities.  
It was nicer than on the planes, for sure.  
Jungwoo brushed the head of his cock accidentally, and the fingers in his mouth pulled out so quickly to cover his whole mouth as his back arched up.

Fuck.  
There's movement.  
Did his own bed creak?  
Did he not cover his mouth hard enough?  
Can his laboured breathing be heard under his cupped palm?  
Fuck, he's still holding his dick, afraid to move an inch.  
Fuck fuck fuck.

He can tell who it is now, who just got out of bed.  
Johnny.  
A sudden clanging of metal made Jungwoo jump, an audible squeak sounding from his mouth.  
And ... Fuck.  
Johnny is looking right at him, a small smile on his lips before he's even let himself look around the bed area, one hand holding his curtains.  
"What are you doing, Wooie?"

Jungwoo is frozen, yet again, though he's fully on display. He wants to hide in his blankets and disappear.  
But he can't look away.

Johnny's staring at his lower half now, his mouth kinda opening and closing in surprise.  
"Were you trying to be quiet, huh?" Johnny asks, mockingly.  
Jungwoo chokes up, lowkey turned on by the smugness in his tone.  
He finally moves, slowly nodding.  
Johnny makes a face as he gently closes the curtains to hide the second half of him.  
"Well, you failed at that... didn't realise you could be so loud while trying to be quiet..."  
Jungwoo whines, and his face blushes a hot red at his own dumb actions.  
Johnny is watching him, not moving, a look in his eyes that's hard to decipher.  
But it's something that screams he's thinking of something to do to him.  
Jungwoo prays it's not to expose him to the others.

Jungwoo absent-mindedly moves his fingers back into his mouth again.  
He's still horny, and maybe he's starting to like Johnny's eyes on him.  
"Go on..." Johnny murmurs, leaning in closer to his face. " Go and suck your fingers for me. I can see that you want to put on a show."  
Jungwoo trembles at the words, his eyes widening in surprise.

Jungwoo hesitates but only until Johnny raises his eyebrows.  
Jungwoo slides his fingers in until his lips brush his knuckles.  
Johnny swallows, drinking in the sight.  
Jungwoo loves the thrill of it all, his pupils wide.

Suddenly Johnny has his hand in his space, before descending and brushing Jungwoo's lower stomach, fingering a circle around his belly button.  
Jungwoo jolts, still so sensitive to any touch.  
Johnny makes his hot noise at the back of his throat, and Jungwoo has no time to figure what it is and reel from the wave of arousal before he hears the older member kneel closer.  
"I'm coming in."

Jungwoo covers his mouth with his hand as his naked abdomen is soon rubbed against and consumed by a very clothed Johnny sliding on top of him and nudging his cock.  
"Joh- Johnny, wait..." Jungwoo pants, as the older breathes against his cheek. " It's too small..."  
Johnny moves to grab his hand and remove it before kissing him hard.  
Jungwoo is overwhelmed by everything that he just moans back into his lips, so turned on to think properly.

Johnny gently shuts the curtain completely once he's done silencing Jungwoo with his lips.  
There's a haze in the younger's eyes as he looks up to the other.  
He's slipping into subspace, and he knows if he reaches too deep, he'll stop caring about being decent.  
Maybe he wants that.

Johnny adjusts his position above him, and then it's /there/.  
Pressing against his thigh.  
Fuck, Johnny is hard and he's not small either.  
Jungwoo almost gets carried away by the thought of being filled with that warm cock and filled so good with his cum.  
Johnny sees it, the drag of his tongue over his bottom lip.  
"You're so hungry for cock, aren't you?" Johnny murmurs softly, chuckling as he leans down and kisses Jungwoo's neck, a hand snaking up to Jungwoo's pretty plump lips, welcomed by them opening for him to slip past and pressing against his tongue.  
His hyung's fingers are so much thicker than his own, experimenting with their own interest of his mouth.  
He sucks the fingers in deeper, trying not to slurp and suck in air between the gaps.  
He'd be heard for sure if he got carried away.

Johnny groans against Jungwoo's neck.  
Next thing, Johnny has pulled his lips and fingers away from him, and is now struggling to take off his pants.  
Jungwoo stifles his excited noises, pressing his lips together as he watches Johnny's face in concentration.

Johnny gasps when he's freed his own cock, pressing it into Wooie.  
"Come on, I want you to touch it."  
Jungwoo reaches between them with no hesitation, brushing his fingers against the hot skin laying on his own hips.  
He's so big, jesus christ. Jungwoo bites his lip, both scared and too aroused to think about the worst that could happen right now.

If there wasn't so little space and so many ears that could hear him, he would have happily been cradling Johnny's dick in his mouth for hours, feeling it stretch his lips and reach his throat with ease. Not to mention the noises he would be making with his saliva and gag reflex.

"Get on your side..." Johnny rasped, moving his hands to the sides of the bed to raise himself.  
Slowly, Jungwoo started adjusting himself with small movements, soon on his side and as close to the curtain as he could manage so Johnny could lower himself and rest along his back.  
Johnny audibly licked his hand and fingers before slipping it over Jungwoo's thigh and wrapping around his cock.  
Jungwoo covered his mouth again, pressing hard against the older's grip.  
Johnny started to jerk him off, slowly at first. It was barely heard but Jungwoo was gasping.

Johnny captured Jungwoo's lips on his own as his grip around Jungwoo tightened, his tongue between Jungwoo's lips and tasting his mouth.  
Jungwoo sighed into the kiss, moving his tongue to slide along Johnny's teasingly.  
Which worked until Johnny deepened the kiss to suck on his tongue, pulling it so hard into his mouth that it was near-painful.

Johnny was getting evil now, getting the tiniest bit louder with jerking off the younger, making the other whine in a mix of panic and pleasure.  
This was driving Johnny feral with ideas to torture his dongsaeng.  
Johnny pulled away from Jungwoo's mouth and dick.  
He watched as the younger looked him over, anticipating his next move, panic arising in his eyes the longer the oldest didn't move.  
Until Johnny's fingers were trailing slowly over and behind his thigh, and down to his ass cheeks.  
He grabbed a handful of ass under his pants, before pushing the clothing further down his legs.  
Jungwoo started pressing back against Johnny's hips, sandwiching the older man's hand between his cock and his own ass.  
"Don't you want me to let you cum, huh?" Johnny hissed at him.  
Jungwoo huffed, his desire to be filled and bred too much to ignore right now.

He moved his hand down to grab Johnny's arm out from between them, then pressing back and rubbing against Johnny's cock.  
"Come on Daddy..." he murmured, tongue in his cheek. "Make me your dumb puppy."  
Johnny snapped, the bed creaking as he forced his lower arm under Jungwoo's neck, his other pushing Jungwoo over until he could grab onto the sides of his throat and squeeze.  
Jungwoo audibly gasped, cheeks bright red at the amount of noise they just made, but was soon distracted as Johnny's other hand was between his ass cheeks and rubbing over his rim.  
"You want me to fuck you so hard the others wake up and hear you whining?"  
Jungwoo bit his lip and could only exhale shakily, afraid to make a noise or speak.  
"Now, behave or I'll make them listen to us."  
Jungwoo nodded, his nose rubbing against the curtain as he pressed back against Johnny encouragingly.

Maybe he could behave... but thinking about any of the members wanting to listen and touch themselves had him panting.  
Maybe he could put his mouth to use...  
No! No! .....Focus!  
Johnny's hand disappeared from his ass, and Jungwoo actually exhaled in relief.  
He took a second to listen for the other members.  
There was a soft huff coming from someone, maybe a snore, but Jungwoo didn't have time to figure out who it could be before Johnny whispered into his ear.

"Spread yourself for me, baby."  
Jungwoo obeyed, grabbing his own cheek and pulling himself open for the older.  
He felt so hot, exposing his own hole for someone to use.  
There was some awkward movement and noises before slick fingers pressed to his rim again, rubbing his entrance.  
"H- how did you...?"  
"I told you, you were so loud earlier. I put the lube into my pocket. Just in case you would let me fuck your pretty ass."  
Oh... so he was planning this from the start. Fuck, now he's even more needy.

Johnny slips his digit inside him so easily, and so wet.  
Jungwoo almost wanted to beg him to be less noisy, but the squelching noises drove him crazy, made him feel so slutty.  
Johnny got even quicker, also tightening his grip around Jungwoo's throat so he couldn't moan.  
Jungwoo choked on his begs, his eyes rolling back in pleasure.  
Another finger was inside him, adding to the pleasure and he was finger fucked even harder, still trying to breathlessly beg for mercy and to please please please not wake the others up.

He could hear someone moving in their bed, and Jungwoo wanted to cry with embarrassment.  
Another finger, the sound excruciatingly gorgeous as it joined the others in his ass.  
Jungwoo couldn't breathe regularly, too overwhelmed by everything to do anything but take it and be as good as he could be.  
Johnny was so good at this, and Jungwoo would be damned to stop him.

Johnny slowed and slipped out from inside him, before getting more of the lube into his palm.  
This time he could he heard pumping his own cock, coating it thickly with the clear liquid.  
Jungwoo could hear the noise again... someone was making these soft sighs from above.  
Oh? Oh.

Jungwoo instinctively opened himself up when Johnny stopped coating himself, but was met with Johnny rubbing between his cheeks instead.  
"How much do you want me?" Johnny growled, demanding an answer & relaxing his grip on his throat.  
Raspy-voiced, Jungwoo replied so desperately.  
"Please, please... need you inside me." He was whispering feverishly, pleading for more.  
Johnny chuckled, leaning down to kiss Jungwoo's ear as he pressed his fingers against the side of Jungwoo's neck again.  
His other hand holding his dick, knuckles against a cheek to line up.

Jungwoo didn't have to wait long before Johnny was pressed against him, lubed cock sliding inside him so easily that neither could hide the slick slap of skin; the older easily filling him up completely.  
Jungwoo swore quietly as the other stilled a moment inside of him, groaning.

Jungwoo didn't even care for the clear soft moaning heard from somewhere above. Though it made his dick twitch, he was too occupied with his current situation.  
Johnny adjusted so he could wrap his hand around Jungwoo's mouth, chucking softly as he started to move out & in slowly.  
Jungwoo was only just holding back his gasps, sighs and whines, but regretted it when Johnny held his mouth tighter and thrust faster inside him, clearly wanting to break him in half.  
Jungwoo was trying to silence his broken moans but they were being ripped out of him in mewls.

He thought he was being overwhelmed before...now he was losing his focus and only barely holding onto being quiet as he was mercilessly fucked into, the sounds so fucking filthy that he was already leaking so much pre cum, mirroring how he was drooling from behind the thick hand.  
He could actually feel his eyes well up in the pleasure from it all, knowing someone was listening, not knowing who else was in on it.

As if reading his mind, Johnny leaned close to his ear.  
"Sorry I'm not keeping my promise, pup, but doesn't it feel so good being bred by Daddy?"  
Jungwoo was actually sobbing now, tears rolling down his cheeks as he let the older pound him senseless, his thighs shaking from the impact; edging closer to his release.  
"Fuck, you're so pretty when you're crying for me. Just a dumb pup who wanted some cock. Look at you now..."

Johnny was so evil.  
So evil and hot and thick and it made Jungwoo cry and blush and become a dumb mess of pleasure and shame.  
But it all exponentially grew when his mouth was freed at the same time as a hand wrapped around his leaking, needy cock.  
He came... so hard, and so loud.

He whimpered into the bed and curtain as his thighs quivered too much to hide, his orgasm so intense he saw stars, his cock leaking all over the sheets and Johnny's hands, long fingers collecting some as he kept spilling out.  
Shame settled before Jungwoo could even stop shaking.  
He lay limp on the bed, struggling to regain his breath, feeling Johnny use his body for a minute more before groaning and filling him up.  
Jungwoo was whimpering as he felt the hot liquid seep out of his ass, feeling so satisfied but so damn dirty.  
His heartbeat was going crazy.

He didn't even twitch when he heard the hottest of muffled whines of the voyeur, who too came in reply to the finale.  
But... Jungwoo didn't regret anything.  
At least not yet.  
Not even when Johnny slid out of him clearly about to leave him there, spent and shameful in his own bed.  
But alas...  
Johnny did just that.  
Put his pants back on, and left him alone.

But not before cuddling Jungwoo for some minutes, cooing at him softly and praising him for being the bestest boy and being so pretty for him.  
Jungwoo nearly purred at the words, coming down from his high.  
Johnny left him with an open invitation, saying he was more than welcome to ask for his help again if he was getting needy.  
Jungwoo merely nodded, too scared to speak for fear of his voice giving out.  
But the look in Johnny's eyes suggested it happen sooner rather than later.  
He had no idea who heard them; too brain-fucked and hazy to figure it out.  
So he lay back on his back, and used the last of his strength to pull his pants back up his waist, and quickly fell asleep on the pillow, feeling his body already getting sore before he could awaken again.

And in the morning... everything went as normal.  
No-one seemed to act out of place, all but Jungwoo refusing to look anyone in the eye for too long... especially Johnny.

He never really did find out who was listening to them that night.  
And to be honest...

Jungwoo liked that.


End file.
